The Apprentice
by MinnieMione
Summary: The trio go back to Hogwarts for their 8th Year. Hermione takes on a new and particularly challenging class run by Professor Snape. He pushes her in ways she could never imagine. However Voldermort's followers are refusing to go quietly and Hermione gets drawn into a mad man's plot once more. Future chapters may contain sexual content, Dom/Sub themes and sexual magic.
1. A New Beginning

NOTES:

 _Hi all,_

 _This is my first every fan fiction so constructive criticism appreciated :)_

The smell of freshly baked bread filled Hermione's nostrils as she walked downstairs towards the Borrows dining table. Mrs Weasley was still frying eggs for breakfast, unable to keep up with Ron's appetite. Ginny and Harry where staring at opposite ends of the room pretending to ignore each other, all while secretly playing footsie under the table. As usual Fred and George were nowhere to be seen, they had moved into the flat above their shop shortly after the war ended. The house had been eerily quiet ever since.

Hermione took her place next to Ginny, giving her a knowing smile as she passed. Mr Weasley had looked up from his paper, sighing with contentment. "I am very pleased that you all decided to continue your education. You never know you might find a new passion".

"I am not doing muggle studies dad" Ron exclaimed.

"Speaking of bright futures" Ms Weasley interrupted. "Your Hogwarts letters have arrived"

Hermione held the heavy parchment gently. Not that long ago she thought that she would never again see the gates of Hogwarts again. Thankfully fate has been kind to her. She read Eagerly

 _Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _Our records show that due to your involvement in the war, you were not able to finish your studies. I am pleased to extend a formal invitation for you to complete your final year schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Because you will be a year older than the other 7th years we have decided to create a new grade for you and your peers. Henceforth all the 8th years will arrive at Hogwarts a day earlier to attend a special orientation and choose their classes. Please see the enclosed ticket for the Hogwarts express._

 _Though we have been through turbulent times, there is always hope for a brighter future, please join us in rebuilding the wizarding society of Britain through education and compassion._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Smiles broke out all round the table.

…

The train ride to Hogwarts was long but far from boring. The trio reminisced

about their early schooldays and watched Ron eat far more chocolate fogs than humanly possible. Even Hermione joined in on their antics between reading her old textbooks.

"Why are you studying you don't even know what classes are available?" Ron asked

"Yeah Hermione, why spend an hour reading something you might not be tested on?" Harry added.

"Unlike you Ronald I actually enjoy reading and knowledge can never be wasted. Have you boys thought at all about what Mr Weasley said? We need to be serious about our futures."

"Well harry and I aren't going to have a problem. You know we want to be aurous. And Merlin knows they need more. Did you hear about those riots in Birmingham last week?"

"I always thought that things would get better after the war" Harry almost whispered.

"They will Harry, it will just take some time. People are still hurting for the last battle and mourning their loved ones. They are angry. But it will get better,"

Quickly changing the subject Harry asked, "What are you going to do after Hogwarts Hermione?"

"Yeah you haven't mentioned what your plans are after graduation all summer. Which is not like you. Do you still want to go into policy making?"

"Actually, I am not sure anymore"

….

The trio took their seats in the great hall which looked quite empty without all the other grades. Hermione glanced over at the rest of her housemates just as McGonagall made her first address as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Though it wasn't as poetic as Professor Dumbledore's everyone's cheered just the same. Shortly after mountains of food appeared in front of them.

"Oi, look at that" Harry exclaimed.

"What" Ron mumbled.

"Snape, he looks different."

"It looks like he has fixed his hair" Hermine stated. In fact, it looked like Snape had changed a lot of things. His skin was still pale but it no longer looked translucent and sickly. His hair was long and neatly tied and in bun. The usual intimidating black robes he wore had been replaced with loser ones that were open in the front. Underneath Snape was wearing a white button down shit tucked into black trousers. Overall, he looked a lot calmer.

"He looks good" she added, only to received strange looks from her friends.

McGonagall stood and the crowd fell quite almost instantly. "Shortly you will receive a piece of parchment which will outline available classes you can take. Please list them in order of your preference with number one being your most preferred. Most of these classes have not been offered to other students, however we deemed you as 8th graders mature enough to handle their content. Hand your forms back tonight and the house elves will provide your school equipment tomorrow morning. I shall remind all of you to choose wisely. What you decide now may impact the rest of your life."

Slowly chatter started to break out as the students opened their envelopes.

"Sweet there's a 'Quidditch 101' course, Harry your down for that right?"

"Sure am."

"Typical" Hermine muttered.

"Hermine what about "Potions and the Dark Arts Intertwined (PDAI)", that sounds like something you would like." Harry said.

Ron looked up from his mash potatoes, "Blimey they are teaching the dark arts, right after the war. Has the world gone mad?"

"If you had read 'A Hogwarts; A History' Ronald, you would know why. Dark arts aren't necessarily evil they are just often used in a bad way. After the war with Grindelwald everyone turned away from the dark arts and the ministry stopped teaching it in schools. Only a select few learnt about the subject and so few knew how to defeat the magic. I suppose they are trying not to make the same mistake twice."

Hermine listed "Potions and the Dark Arts Intertwined" as her first preference that night. Although the description of the subject made her nervous:

 _"This is not a class for the faint hearted. You will delve into the very depts. of your souls and re-live moments you would rather forget. Secrets you will have no more."_

…

Hermione awoke the next morning, eager to go through her new school supplies. The smell of fresh parchment filled the air. Curiously all she was given for PDAI was a notebook and quill.

Classes had begun and the week went on much as expected. Both harry and Ron tried out for the Quidditch team and surprised no one when they got in. Though all of Griffith was united in their distain of Malfoy's appointment as Slytherin's Quidditch captain.

Hermine worked diligently at her studies trying to impress her teachers and forget the trials of last year, until PDAI finally arrived. Her nerves about the class had still not settled and the fact that Snape was teaching did not help. She took her seat next to Hannah Abbot and Nievel. Looking around the room and saw a few familiar faces, Malfoy being one of them. However, the class was small, no more than nine in total were there, Snape must have scared them of she thought.

"Quite now" Snape bellowed in his deep voice. "Just like my other class I expect your full attention. For those of you to lazy to read the description of this subject I suggest you leave now. The dark arts are a misunderstood subject. Any spell or potion can be used to peruse evil or good. Take the jelly legs jinx for example. If you were using this to bully or harass another person it would be considered evil. However, if you used the jinx to stop a thief the spell would be deemed good. The darks arts are the same. However, unlike your simple school ground jinxes, the dark arts require real emotion as its foundation. In this course, you will learn how to control and use your emotions to power spells which will manipulate potions."

Many of the emotions you will experience will unsettle you and embarrass you. I suggest you accept that now as I will not tolerate cry-babies. This course will be divided in to four parts, potions that require the darks arts of lust, hate, sadness and remorse. We are starting with lust as it is deemed the easiest of the four emptions for your hormone addled bodies to understand.

The dark arts and potions have a long-standing history together. Spells can manipulate ingredients from mundane to life transforming. We will start with the potion "Luxuriosus" it is Latin for exuberant. The draught was a crude version of today's "Peper-up" potion. The ingredients and method are listed on the board. You will copy and memories it by the end of this lesson."

Hermione remained quiet until the end of the lesson. She wondered what this class could possibly bring, Snape would not want them to explain their hidden fantasies would he?

That night Hermione laid in her bed thinking over the day. She kept being brought back to Snape's lesson. He said we would have to share secrets, how embarrassing she pondered. The thought of recounting one of her more recent fantasies gave her shivers. Being naked on her knees and sucking the enlarged member of man she didn't know, was surely not what other girls her age was thinking about. Whenever Ginny or Luna talked about sex they always mentioned soft caresses and kissing. Her cheeks burned and so did her quim.

She brought her hand down to run over her pert nipples, tracing around each one as she went. Slowly her hand came under her nickers and she wove her fingers through the small about of soft hair she had down there. Hermione almost giggled at the thought of explaining to her classmates how she like to be "petted". Her fingers ghosted further down and parted her damp lips. As she slowly circled her clit her other hand came up to her breast, needing and fondling until she came.

…


	2. Miss Harlot

_Hi All,_

 _Chapter two is here. Sorry I had some troubles with the upload. As always constructive criticism is appreciated :)_

The next morning Hermione cheerily walked to the Great Hall, taking her usual seat beside Ginny. The morning was not so happy for others, Neville looked frightened and had barely touched his eggs.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I am just worried about PDAI. What do you think Snape will make us do to create this lust potion?"

Ron looked up shocked "You're making a lust potion?"

Hermine frowned. "No, it's like a Pepper-Up potion, you just use the emotion of lust to charge the ingredients. And I don't know Neville it can't be that bad. It's not like he can make us do anything inappropriate, it's against the law."

Neville looked at her confused. After a few moments, Ron broke the awkward silence. "Actually, Hermione if it's part of a Ministry approved course he can make you do anything. Back when mum was at school, they had them do body exams on each other to pass some of the more advanced healer courses."

"What! That's completely barbaric!" Hermione half shouted.

"Yeah it's not pleasant. But I wouldn't be worried. I doubt Snape even has a cock, let alone wants to use it." Ron sniggered to a laughing Harry. Hermine looked terrified. What had she gotten herself into?

"Maybe we could switch classes?" she asked Neville.

"It's too late, I already asked" he replied.

Harry turned to Neville, "Why did you choose to take the class anyway? I thought you hated Snape?"

"I do. But Gran thought I needed to learn more about potion making to become a good herbologist."

At that point, Hermione lost her appetite and packed up her books.

Lunch dragged on and eventually she had to confront the fact that PDAI was going to start.

Grudgingly Hermione made her way to the class room, determined to confront Snape after the lesson.

"Today students you will be learning about controlling your emotions so you can finish the recipe you learnt yesterday. We will start with the theory of emotion. It is important for you to understand that a witch or wizard may feel multiple emotions at one. For instance, you could experience excitement and nervousness at the same time. How strong each of these emotions are and how they intertwine with each other can affect the result. The dark arts can be used in two ways, the first I described last lesson, that is; the use of a spell charged by emotion as the foundation of a potion. The second is to use ingredients that can be affected by emotions when they are in your presence. We will be dealing with the first today.

To create _Luxuriosus_ you must create the feeling of lust, excitement and nervousness. Much like many of you would be feeling during your first kiss of sexual encounter. To achieve high marks in the class you must be able to summon these emotions at will. You are to start practising by keeping a journal."

As he spoke heavy books silently made their way to each student's desk from the corner of the room. "Before the next lesson, you must write about an experience or fantasy that made you feel in the aforementioned way. Do not put your name on them as they ae intended to be anonymous. And be warned these books are charmed so that you can only write the truth. As you write an identical copy will appear in my journal so I can grade you. You are dismissed"

Everyone scrambled to get out of the class room. Hermione examined her new journal as she waited for the others to leave. It was brown with a curious elaborate symbol etched on the front. The back of the book had a latch that hooked over the front to keep the book form accidently falling open. Overall the book looked deceptively innocent.

Writing in this journal wouldn't be too bad, she thought. Hermione had kept a journal since she was a little girl. There were nights where she poured her heart out on those pages, but never had she ever wrote about sex or boys. Even though Hermione was over seventeen, she felt ashamed and guilty for entertaining such thoughts. Could she really allow Snape access to a place that even she had never explored?

Slowly she rose and walked to the large desk, in the middle of the room where Snape was grading papers.

"Professor?" she mumbled.

"Miss Granger?" He said without looking up.

Hermione suddenly realise she had no idea how to start such a delicate conversation. "I, um I..."

"What is it?" Snape spat.

"I am worried about how much is expected of us in regards the sexual content of this course."

Professor Snape paused from his work and looked at her. Hermione could not raise her eyes to meet his. "Is that so Miss Granger. Then tell me why did you take this course? You are a smart girl I have no doubt that you were aware this subject will require uncomfortable topics."

"Yes Sir, I was aware. I just did not realise that this course would get so personal."

"Miss Granger you are an adult. I am not here to coddle or spoon feed you. I intend to teach you a university level subject. I will not dumb down my course to appease your delicate sensibilities. I suggest you either do the work as required or accept a 'T'. Good day."

With burning cheeks, Hermione fled from the room.

…

By dinner time Hermione's frustration had not died down. The task Snape had given them had become the main topic of discussion among the Gryffindor's table.

"Neville what are you going to write about for the next PDAI lesson?" Hermione pressed.

"Honestly, Hermione I have no idea. I have never even kissed a girl."

"I don't know what to put either."

Harry looked at Hermione, "It's not fair that he is asking you to do this. It's not your fault you don't have any experience in this area. Hell, none of us do, we were all too busy trying to save the world to worry about such things."

"I guess I will just have to make up a fantasy or something" Hermione frowned.

"I bet most of the class will, except Malfoy" Neville spoke. "Did you see him? He grinned the entire lesson. I really hope we don't have to tell any of the stuff we write in the journal to the whole class, he will never let us live it down."

That night Hermione found herself cuddled up in bed. The dim light from her wand shined over her journal. "What to write?" she mumbled to herself. Snape asked for lust, excitement and nervousness.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I have never done anything sexual before, other than kissing one of my friends. At the time, it felt amazing but a while after we realised that we were just caught in the moment. To be honest I think the kiss was more fuelled by adrenaline than anything else. I guess the closest I have come to feeling lust, excitement_ _and nervousness was a few years ago. I was staying late in the library studding for my history class. Barely anyone other than the sleepy librarian and a few Ravenclaws were there. I had special permission from Mr Binns to look in the restricted section to research a topic for my essay._

 _I was browsing the books slowing pulling one down after another, but nothing took my interest. I moved away from the goblin wars and found myself staring at an unmarked book. Its bareness peaked my curiosity, and I shyly opened it. Inside was elegant script with potions, wives' tales, charms and poems littering the pages. But what made me stop was the illustrations. Among the old pages was drawings of beautiful bodies; male and female, all partially clothed. One image portrayed a fit man in his mid-twenties. He had a beard and long hair that was neatly pulled back. The man was chanting something while he held a lit candle._

 _Below his standing frame was a small woman laying what appeared to be a stone bench. Her eyes glazed towards his erect member, and a small smile played on her lips. Her breasts were covered in wax from the candle. The droplets looked meticulously placed… one smouldering drop at a time. I am ashamed to admit that I stared at the drawing for a long time. I couldn't pick what was my favourite part, the intensity of their gaze, the unapologetic nakedness of the man or the sensual pleasure the woman was receiving from pain. It made me tingle… down there. I was excited from the new experience and nervous about getting caught._

 _But later I felt different. I hadn't felt lust like that before and I couldn't figure out why that image in particular made me feel that way._

Hermione wasn't sure how to end her entry. With her previous journals, she always singed off with her name, but Snape wanted this to be anonymous.

 _Until next time,_

 _Harlot_

That will do, she thought.

…

The rest of her next day was uneventful. As Hermione tidied her things to get ready for bed, she came across her journal which was stashed in her cupboard. Taking it our gingerly, Hermione opened its pages and contemplated what she was doing in PDAI once more. Although something interrupted her musings. Small, slightly rushed hand writing was underneath her last entry.

 _Dear Miss Harlot,_

 _Congratulations on completing for first assignment, many find it uncomfortable to do so, but be assured they will get more intense from here._

 _I believe you have accurately described a time where you felt the required emotions. Go over this entry regularly and think of it often. Practise will help you summon these feelings for class much faster._

 _I must say it is quite shocking to hear that you have had such intense sexual feelings but little experience. Many experiences you have in this class will be a first for you, so be prepared. The image you described is one I am familiar with, the spell they were performing is "Enkindle." Its emotional foundation is the feeling of power and trust._

 _You mentioned your favourite parts of the image, but I wonder if they were the same as what turned you on? Do you see yourself in the position of the man; controlling and dominate? Or the woman; submissive and carefree?_

 _Regards,_

 _S.S._

How odd. Hermione had not expected to be asked such questions.

 _Dear S._

She couldn't bear to call him professor when writing about such profanity.

 _Thank you for your comments._

 _I guess I am more inclined to be the woman, although I am not sure what is appealing about being in pain. I liked how you described her as carefree. I think that's what I want. There are so many rules, all of which I want to follow._

 _Social rules can be the hardest sometimes, particularly in an area (such as this) that I have no experience in. Having someone else in charge might be a nice change._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harlot_

Hermione almost laughed to herself at the thought of her parents finding out what she just wrote to her teacher. But Hermione was an adult now, and PDAI had many academic benefits she reasoned.

…

The second week of semester approached and an unusual loud chatter filled the Great Hall in the early hours of the morning.

"What's going on?" she asked Harry.

"Goyle got expelled. Rumour is that he tried to kill another student."

Ron chimed in "Yeah, apparently, he cursed the food on the Ravenclaw table, they are not sure who it was for but it looks like he was trying to get revenge."

Hermione looked puzzled, "Revenge for what."

"What happened to his family after the Voldemort's death" Ron replied. Everyone knew that Goyle had suffered after the war. His mother was killed during the battle at Hogwarts and his father was sent to Azkaban. Unfortunately for him, Goyle's father, although influential, could not muster enough support to escape the charges like Lucius Malfoy. Two weeks ago, the Daily Prophet reported that Goyle's father committed suicide due to the abhorred conditions inside the prison.

"Oh right. I knew it would be a while before the random attacks on the public calmed down but I had hoped this madness wouldn't reach Hogwarts" Hermione said sadly.

"Yeah me too" Harry said glumly. "I hope no one was hurt. How did they catch Goyle?" he asked Ron.

"The aurors came in at like 2:00am this morning and woke up the entire Slytherin house. The tested everyone's wand to see what the last few spells where cast. Goyle's checked out."

"That's so sad. I hope this madness doesn't spread" Hermione cried.

"Yeah. He might even get tried at Azkaban. It's pretty serious" Harry said.

Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder towards the Slytherin "Do you think we need to worry about Malfoy?"

Hermione scowled "Ron he tried to help us in the Manor last year."

"Yeah, but he also tried to kill Dumbledore and helped death eaters in the castle to kill a bunch of children."

"Under the threat of death."

"I am just saying we should be careful is all."

…

The rumours about Goyle's expulsion got more extravagant as the day went on. Hermione went about her day on autopilot until once again found herself in the cramped PDAI room.

"Settle yourselves" Snape bellowed.

"I trust that you all have been practicing summoning the requisite feelings. Please began creating _Luxuriosus_. You will know when the emotionally charged spell has worked because your potion will turn from purple to yellow."

The potion itself was very easy to make. So, the majority of the lesson was spent meditating and attempting to feel lustful, which was incredibly difficulty in a room full of your peers. There were more than a few red faces, and Hermione had a sneaky suspicion there was a couple of boners too. However, by the end of the lessen everyone had managed to cast the spell. Although some where better than others.

"Good job Miss Granger. I am glad that you have decided to participate in this class" Snape said as he passed Hermione's desk.

"Thank you, Sir."

Turning around to face the rest of the students Snape called, "Next lesson we will be looking at how emotional auroras affect ingredients when exposed to the skin. Before the next lesson, I want to you write about a fantasy you are ashamed and embarrassed of. Dismissed."

…

The sun rose signalling a new day and Hermione laid in bed thinking. She knew she had to write in her journal soon, but to tell her professor her worst fantasy? She would never even tell Ginny or Luna; how could she bare all for a man that was likely to make fun of her for it?

But Snape wasn't like that. Snape had protected her and her fellow Gryffindor's from the beginning. He had almost died for them, if it wasn't for the anti-snake venom he carried. Hermione sighed; Snape wouldn't betray her confidence. He had even become kinder to students lately. "I guess all my fear is in my head" she mumbled.

Hermione rose slowly, squinting from the light that shone threw her four poster's curtains. The snoring coming from the corners of her dorm signalled that everyone was still asleep. She pulled the curtain wide open and stood up. _Crunch._ "What was that" she mumbled. Looking around Hermione saw that the room had been destroyed. Her clothes wore torn to shreds and spread about. Pages of books were ripped out, ink was dumped on the floor and the small amount of jewellery and photos she had were ruined.

Gasping for air with tears threatening to come out, Hermione hurriedly woke up her friends. "All our stuff is ruined. GET UP! Someone has been in our room." Gasps and screeches filled the once calm dorm as the girls rose and took in the scene around them.

Lavender was the first to speak, "Hermione, it wasn't our things that were destroyed. It was just yours" she said gently.

Hermione, looked around the room and sure enough Lavenders belongings was still packed neatly in her closet and her alarm clock was on the bedside table where she left it. While, Hermione's clock was smashed to pieces and laying in a trail from her bed to the door. "Oh, my" Hermione sobbed.

"Don't cry Hermione it will be okay. Repairo." Lavender said as she tried to fix a nearby night gown. The garment quivered and refused to sow back together. All the girls looked at each other in confusion, except Hermione who wailed louder.

"We should get McGonagall" Parvati said.

"Yes, come on Hermione, McGonagall will know what to do. It will be okay."

The girls all rushed to the Headmistress's office only to find that she was absent.

"What now?" asked Parvati.

Snape's familiar voice echoed down the quiet stone halls, "Girls what are you doing outside the Headmistresses office at this hour?"

"Someone broke into our room and destroyed all of Herminie's things" Lavender exclaimed.

"Show me".

The group silently made their way back to the dorms.

It was just as awful as when Hermione saw it last, only now with sun completely risen, could she take in all the destruction. Even her underwear was pulled from its draws and torn at the crotch. Her eyes teared up as a new wave of violation and fear hit her.

Snape walked around saying enchantments as a he went. "This is not repairable Hermione. Whoever, did this used a unique spell. I am sorry". Looking into her eyes Snape could see how badly she was hurt. Hermione's eyes were puffy and her cheeks tear stained. The parts of Hermione's chest and neck not covered by her lose strappy night gown was flushed. Even her lips looked odd from how hard she was biting them.

Snape Spoke softly, "I will inform the aurors and they will investigate. Until then you can use the school's funds to purchase new items."

"I couldn't take money from the school" Hermione said fearfully.

"It's alright. Minister Kingsley knew things such as this would happen and put money aside for it. I don't want any of you coming back in here until it is declared safe. I will have the aurors bring some clothes for you once they get here. Please either wait in the common room or go down to breakfast."

Hugging each other the girls went down to the Great Hall in their pyjamas.

…

Almost two hours later Snape interrupted the girl's conversation, handing them large paper bags. "Here, I have had the aurors retrieve some clothes for you. Miss Granger I have had Madam Pomphrey claim some clothes for you from the lost and found."

"Thank you, professor," Hermione sniffled.

"Hermione, you have been excused from all classes today. I need to pick up some ingredients in London if you would like to accompany me to replace your belongings you may."

"Yes, professor that would be wonderful."

"Good. Meet me at the entrance in 10 minutes."

Hermione made her way to the lavatory with the rest of her dorm mates. Each picked a stall to change in.

"Uh, the auror who picked this outfit has no fashion sense" Lavender called from the furthest stall.

Hermione put on the generic hospital room underwear and a navy-blue sundress. It wasn't what she usually wore and felt very tight. The lavatory's door creaked as she opened it.

"Wow Hermione you have legs!" Lavender giggled.

Hermione grimaced and looked in the mirror, the dress's thin straps showed off her arms and collarbones. Her small breasts were nicely outlined and pushed up. While her legs really did go on for ages. She had never shown anything above the knee and this dress was only a few inches below her bum.

Hermione sighed, shopping would be difficult in this dress. The girls fussed over her hair and even put some lip gloss and mascara on her. Parvati whispered to her "Snape will love what he sees".

"What?"

Lavender chimed in, "Oh, come on Hermione. Snape has really gotten in to shape since the war ended. He is quite fit now. Everyone girl has a thing for him."

"Well not me."

"Sure, sure" both Lavender and Parvati sang at the same time.

"I have to go or I will be late" Hermione fled.

…

As promised Snape was waiting for her next to Hogwarts iron entranceway.

His gaze lingered on her a little longer than necessary.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes Sir."

"We will take a carriage until outside of the grounds and then I will apparate us the rest of the way."

He held the carriage door open for Hermione who awkwardly got in while trying to hold down her short dress. Snape pretended not to notice. An awkward silence hung in the small wooden cabin of the carriage. Hermione nervously cleared her throat, "How have you been Professor? I must admit I didn't expect to see you back at Hogwarts."

"I wasn't sure if I was going to come back. But Hogwarts has been my home for many years now. Also, the person they had lined up to replace me was horribly inadequate."

Hermione laughed at that.

"How are you finding PDAI Miss Granger?"

"Please just call me Hermione, and it's challenging."

"How so?"

"I just feel embarrassed and ashamed to be partaking in those activities" Hermione said nervously.

"Ashamed? Why?"

"Well," Hermione paused and looked down at her hands. "Good, smart girls are not supposed to like that sort of stuff." Snape raised his eyebrow at her as Hermione continued. "My parents aren't really religious or old fashioned, but I have always felt a pressure from society to be a blushing virgin until I am married. And it's not like boys are lining up to be with me anyway. I am not a sensual woman."

Snape paused thoughtfully before answering. "You do not need to be ashamed of your sexuality Hermione. We all have needs and have the right to seek their fulfilment. Sometimes our needs present themselves in ways that are different to other peoples, but that doesn't mean that they are anything to be ashamed about… and I think you are wrong about your sensuality."

His dark eyes smouldered into hers. Hermione was unable to look away

"We are here" Snape said abruptly.

They both clambered out of the carriage and walked the short distance to the apparition point.

"Take my arm" Snape commanded. Hermione was shocked to feel strong defined muscles underneath the professor's robes.

With a pop, they were gone.

….


End file.
